


[侑影]两人的完美空间

by CalculusKillingMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, National team! Kageyama Tobio, National time! Miya Atsumu, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalculusKillingMe/pseuds/CalculusKillingMe
Summary: 稳定的交往了一段时间后，宫侑和影山开始为新家寻找合适的浴缸，宫侑想买一个很贵的，而影山在他的诱惑下同意了。泡泡球（bath bombs）在本文中也会出现lol
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	[侑影]两人的完美空间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A space perfect for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231044) by [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey). 



宫侑的嘴唇在影山的颈窝处游走，而影山对此毫无免疫力。理智持续了一段时间，但是除了他脆弱的膝盖和发烫的脸以外，影山已经没有任何东西能反抗自己的男朋友了。

他们周围，其它情侣也正挑选着浴室用品。那些人太专注了，没注意到这两个20多岁的青年正在公共场合做什么。至少宫侑是存心想逗逗影山——他的舌头在影山的耳廓细细舔舐，牙齿撕磨着。尝够了之后他又转向影山红红的嘴唇说起了悄悄话。

“求~求~你~了~”，他压低声音，胳膊环绕着影山的腰，双手交叠在他的小腹上。宫侑一点都不在乎公共场合，但影山却对在大家都能看见的地方做这种事感到很不安，即使没人把注意力放在他们身上。宫侑撅起嘴，让影山无暇顾及四周，“求求你了飞雄君，我也没有要求很多呀~”

“你明明什么都要。”影山回嘴，他又看了一遍价签，“这太贵了。”

然而影山不满的还不止这些。他指着一些金色小物件。“这些太奢侈了，普通的日式浴缸怎么就不行了…？”他摊开手，眼光游离在周围的三十几对夫妇身上，有些人还拉着孩子呢。

“飞雄君~这种比那种帅气多了，咱们可以买点儿泡泡球来洗泡泡浴。训练场地有日式浴缸，而且咱们还可以去温泉。但我想买这个，就给我们两个人用。”一旦影山没有被这些话动摇，随之而来的就是宫侑的舌头和低沉的喘息，环绕着他的手臂缩紧了些。宫侑炽热的爱把影山浇了个透，他感觉自己的脸颊像着火了一样，甚至都要冒蒸汽了。

就算这样影山还是没有被说服，他摸了摸浴缸的边沿，那里圆圆的，不能放任何东西。日式浴缸的边缘通常都是方形的，可以容纳两个以上的人，影山觉得日常生活离不开它。

“要是你想要西式浴缸的话干嘛不买那个？”影山指了指一个小一些的，也没有那么贵的模型。或许他们可以在家里放两个不同款式的小浴缸……而且另一个也没有金色的浴缸脚。“他们现在在促销，还能送一只橡皮鸭子。”

“不管你在这儿买什么他们都会送橡皮鸭子的，飞雄君，但是这个呢…”宫侑粘腻的气息吹在影山的耳朵上，“这个太窄了，特别是对我们俩这种成年的，健康的，性、欲、旺、盛的男人来说…”

他又开始说些骚话了…影山叹了口气。他们有太多要买、要定、要装的东西了。同居是两人共同的愿望，在靠近东京训练场的一间公寓空下来以后，他们决定搬进去。宫侑说，为了给征战世界做好心理上的准备，他想要一个新的开始。影山不太明白，但是乌养教练曾告诉过他心态在很多方面都有重大的影响。而且通常情况下，影山觉得如果他不太明白宫侑说的话他最好不要问太多问题。

然而他们花了大半个下午在挑选浴室设施上，把太多时间浪费在这奇形怪状的浴缸前了。宫侑一步不让，他从没露出过这么渴望的眼神。他也是这样追求影山的，所以影山知道，如果他一直拒绝宫侑的话，等待他的将会是什么。

宫侑会生气。

不过至少现在他的心情还不错，他还在试着说服影山同意自己的决定。听到“性、欲、旺、盛”的时候，影山感觉胃里一阵翻滚，谢天谢地，骚动的不是他的下体。这时宫侑正把双手虚搭在影山的腰带扣上——影山的胃从不出错。先前他们住的地方小的容纳不了一张床，他们只有两张床垫和一台迷你冰箱。宫侑的性欲往往比他旺盛，但并不是说影山就完全不在意……

这想法让影山的头顶出现了具象化的问号。“等等…你想在浴缸里…做？“

宫侑笑了，轻轻的，微风一样的笑，把影山的脖子和脚趾挠的痒痒的。

“噢，其实时间和地点根本不重要……你真让我疯狂，飞雄，和你在一起的时间只会加深这种感受，我能在任何地方操你…但你不觉得这浴缸很诱人吗？这浴缸能让水保持温温热热的…就咱们两个人…”宫侑的挑逗总能让那种的画面在浮现在影山的脑海里，徘徊，交融。这听起来真迷人，他都忍不住要同意了。要是宫侑想要一起洗澡的话，要是他想要在浴缸里做爱的话，他们就不得不更频繁的给日式浴缸换水了。

他叹了口气，呼出最后一口带着点抗拒意味的气息。

“…所以你认为我们付得起…？”他问，把声音压得低低的。宫侑比影山年长一岁，他还在乌野的时候他就被征入国家队了。当宫侑到东京上大学的时候他离影山近了一点儿，但还不够近。宫侑早就开始存钱，就为了他们某一天能住在一起。虽然他们一直保持着财政公平，但是显然宫侑在置办两人共同的家这方面可以暗暗帮点忙。

进入国家队是影山长久以来的梦想，要是他可以与宫侑一同分享那活生生的梦时就更甜蜜了。所以，帮宫侑买个他想要浴缸并不是什么坏事（而且那个浴缸他越看越顺眼。）

“太棒了！咱们只要在几个月内把钱付了就行，不用付多余的利息。而且他们能把浴缸送过来。”宫侑放开桎梏着影山的胳膊，面对着他，他们的手又交叠在一起了。“我在这儿有个认识的人…好吧，其实是治认识他，不过他从来分不清我们俩。不管怎么样，我能搞定的。”

“还要一只橡皮小鸭子。”

“没错，”宫侑笑开了花儿，他笑的那么开心，让影山的最后一丝防备都化成灰了，“一只橡皮小鸭子。”

“啊，还挺舒服的，”影山呼出一口气，向后仰倒进温水里。水从四周包裹住他的躯体，有蒸汽升上来。宫侑感到他的肌肉在自己是身上慢慢放松，修长的四肢在宫侑身上沉沉浮浮，软绵绵的溅起些水花。

“早就跟你说过了。”宫侑笑着吻了吻影山的耳朵。“最好的东西才配最好的人。”

第一次用新浴缸泡澡要一起是侑的主意。宫治经常嘲笑他，说他就像在给东西做“洗礼仪式”，一样，然而宫侑一点儿也不在意，他喜欢探索能和影山做爱的每块的地方和每件物品，虽然他只在提到他和影山一起买的床时才说过这种话。不过，在这么暖和的地方坐的这么近，他能清楚的看到影山诱人的身体…宫侑控制不住自己的眼睛，目光游走在影山的大腿之间——他有着柔软的耻毛，从下腹一直延伸到私处，从来不会变得粗糙，也不会变得脏兮兮的。每次影山在他们做之前都会冲个澡，让自己的耻毛闻起来香香的，当宫侑给自己的恋人口交的时候总喜欢让鼻子埋进毛发里，闭上眼睛，吞吐着影山的全部。然而他们的橡皮小鸭子在水面上游来游去的时候会挡住他的视线。“那只鸭子哪儿招惹你了？”“我在欣赏美景呢，你懂的~”宫侑笑着，把鸭子弹开，一只手搭在浴缸的边沿，用空着的手抚上影山的肩，手指从他的喉结轻轻划过，挑逗着影山的下颚，分散着他的注意。影山的头发湿淋淋乱糟糟的，当他们稍稍潜下去一点的时候从他的额头上飘起。他们的脚蹬到了浴缸的另一边，溅起的水花载了橡皮小鸭子一程。

宫侑完完全全的被影山迷住了，当他最终转向他的时候，影山伸出手，抚上宫侑的脸颊，将他拉入宫侑一直想要的深吻里。

啧啧的水声充斥着浴室，他们掠夺着对方的嘴唇时身前的水仿佛静止了。宫侑无法将目光从影山身上移开，他强迫影山张开嘴，影山顺着他，当宫侑吮吸着他的下嘴唇时睫毛微微的颤动。

他的下体开始不自觉的靠近宫侑，对方笑了，他听到影山唇齿间发出的甜腻呻吟。而影山本搭在宫侑的下颚上的手慢慢向上，伸进了对方的头发里。宫侑的手抚过喉结，抚过肩头，最后伸向影山的胸口，继续向低处游走着，迫不及待着挑逗着影山胸前的红点。

“你肯定又要叫我停下了…但我真的好想操你，飞雄…”宫侑低语着，气息滚烫，头发乱成一团。他或许是晕了。

影山难得的没有用白眼回应宫侑的诉求，他的脸颊放松下来，合上眼睑。笑起来时表情细微的变化让宫侑直接硬了，下体直戳在影山的背上。

“你就是不知满足，这有什么新鲜的。”影山坐起来，离开宫侑胸的瞬间带来阵阵寒意，他扭动腰肢的样子比宫侑所能想象的任何场景都要好上一百倍。影山坐在他的膝盖上，手在宫侑两腿之间拨弄着，指尖缓慢的向上移动着，骚弄着宫侑的欲望，继而又回到膝盖上。这动作偷走了宫侑的呼吸，他的目光撞进了影山一眨不眨的凝视着他的眼睛里。

“等不及了…是吧…但当我们买了这浴缸时我有了个主意。”影山说，眼中带着点恶作剧式的调皮，那是宫侑不常见到的光景。然而他没有太多的时间余裕来做出反应，因为影山深吸了一口气。

然后潜了下去。

在水底。

他张开嘴，滑过去，含住宫侑的前端。而宫侑也深吸了一口气，为影山闭上的双眼而痴迷，他飘起的黑发就像水下浮动的墨。他的手贴合宫侑的臀部，将他的下体一点点送入喉咙深处，吮吸着，舌头在绕着龟头转着圈圈。宫侑他甚至连一句粗口都爆不出来，他担心打破这一刻，打破影山的专注。

“我没办法憋气憋很久…”影山说，他看起来比之前更害羞，也更疲倦。宫侑轻轻摇了摇头。

“…但我会抱着你。”伸出手，宫侑扶着影山坐在他身上。当他将他的身体慢慢滑向他时双手依旧扶在宫侑的肩膀上。贴合在一起的嘴唇异常温柔，这是宫侑表达他无限感激的方式。“有你，我是世界上最幸福的人。”

宫侑开始向浴缸里放热水没多久影山就走进了浴室。端着两个盛着茶水的马克杯，他退回到入口，皱起鼻子盯着宫侑握在手里的东西。

“你在搞什么玩意儿…？”

“泡泡球！我和治买了一些，顺便，他周末的时候想要用用我们的浴缸，如果你不介意的话。”宫侑咧开嘴笑了，将那个粉红色的球放到一边，开始检查水温，“他还会带新游戏机过来。“

“我没意见，不过…”影山将马克杯放在木椅子上——当他们想做的不仅仅是单纯的坐在浴缸里的时候，那把椅子就充当他们临时的桌子。泡泡球的气味太浓了，而且棕色纸袋里还有更多，它们躺在宫侑专门准备的盒子里，像在向外张望一样。

“你想选个别的球儿吗？这气泡必须在水下破开才算是加进去了。”宫侑坐在浴缸边沿，将手伸进水里，抬起头冲影山笑着。他们的橡皮小鸭子在水里小小的转了一圈。“卖泡泡球的人说咱们也可以把一个球切成两半！它们还挺贵的，所以我觉得咱们应该这么干。”

影山点点头。“我去拿刀？”

“好啊，麻烦你了，”宫侑咧开嘴，笑得更灿烂了。他重新拧开龙头加了点凉水。“洗澡水快好啦，天呐我真爱这东西！”

影山回来了，手里拿着分成两半的泡泡球，虽然他把厨房灶台弄得一团糟。他把球递给宫侑，然而对方只接过了其中一个。

“你该享有把泡泡球放进去的荣幸~”

“就把这个扔进去就行了吗？”

“对呀！！它溶解以后会起好多泡泡。哦等等，我去拿手机，治让我给他拍个视频。”宫侑的兴奋传染给了影山，虽然不知道接下来会发生什么，但他只希望泡泡球被切成两半以后味道别再那么浓了。宫侑回来了，他用手臂环住影山的腰。两人一起站在浴缸前，宫侑说，“准备，3，2，1…“

影山松开手，泡泡球落入水里。他看着它向宫侑描述的那样溶解开来。粉色在水下散开，水下和水面都被染上了柔和的色彩。之后他还看到了闪光。影山没有说任何让人扫兴的话，他只是注视着宫侑那令人炫目的脸——他的眼睛紧盯着视频和泡泡球。影山只希望他们的橡皮小鸭子在经历过这波儿操作之后还能好好的。

“太——美了，你觉得呢？“

盯着色彩缤纷的洗澡水看了一会儿，影山将目光转向宫侑。“是啊…是很美。“他亲吻着他的脖颈，像宫侑环住自己一样环住对方发腰，形成一个侧对侧的拥抱。他们为了让对方和自己开心付出了很多，所以影山觉得，如果泡泡球能让宫侑的开心翻三倍的话，就算是全世界的泡泡球都发出强烈的气味他也能忍受。

只穿一件灰色的美津浓运动衫和开襟毛衣，影山觉得他立刻就能在宫侑的怀里睡过去。他们和日向还有宫治一起吃了顿简单的晚餐。现在两位客人正在轮流洗澡。日向说他还有作业要做，他在房间里找到了一个能够放笔记本电脑和耳机的安静角落，开始复盘上一个对手的比赛。宫治在洗澡，影山在这儿都能闻泡泡球强烈的味道。‘银河泡泡球’的确值得一看，这一点连影山也不能否认，那看起来真的很漂亮，要是没有散发出来的味道就好了——他是当时唯一一个没有端着手机录视频的人。

宫侑和宫治分别把他们录的视频上传到了网上，还打了个赌，看谁能获得更高的关注度。实际上他们还下了更多的赌注，可惜影山只听懂了关于线上拉面加量的部分。

宫治和日向决定分别在他和宫侑洗完澡后去洗。宫治说，咱们得确保侑在有客人的时候不会干坏事。日向最开始没听懂，反应过来以后红着脸跑出了房间。宫治开着毫无根据的玩笑，宫侑却说，他们想做就做，没什么比这更明智的事儿了。影山都分不清该把这两个双胞胎中的哪个胖揍一顿了。

曾经也发生过相同的事情，那是几年前，影山去了兵库县玩儿的时候拜访了双胞胎的家。在那时，在他对宫侑想现在一样心动之前，在他能区分出双胞胎之前，他也曾不知道该和谁驳嘴，因为他实在搞不清楚谁是宫侑，谁是宫治。

任凭回忆挤满大脑，影山打了个哈切，往宫侑那边蹭了蹭。

“我估计在玩那个你们一直念叨的游戏之前我就要睡着了…”影山说，他发现自己正枕在宫侑的胸脯上，这让的发出的声音听起来很奇怪。宫侑咯咯地笑了。

“看来日向君是对的，这可真奇怪，你究竟是怎么在完全没有玩过我和治从小玩到大的游戏的情况下长大的呀~而且马里奥赛车真的超好玩，你等等就好嘛。”就算这样，影山能蜷缩在他身旁，宫侑还是很开心，在他的手臂上、耳朵后面、还有头顶上胡乱地哗啦，直到影山觉得自己的意识正逐渐远去。“没关系，等治和日向君洗完澡以后我就叫你起来。

听着日向因失误了的扣球和进攻而发出的咕哝声，听着宫治从浴室里传出的音乐声，听着宫侑换了个频台，调低音量的声音，影山情不自禁的让满溢的幸福感引诱他进入梦乡。浴缸是个能够让他们完美的坐进去的家具，但是与竞争对手沙发一比，就还差的远着呢。

听到那熟悉而轻柔的呼噜声之后，宫侑将头靠在影山的头上，他盯着电视，为今天宫治和日向帮助他们布置的客厅感到满意。搬家时他们把大部分旧物件都带过来了，只为了适应新客厅的型号处理掉了几样东西——比如沙发，现在的这个沙发很大，比他们第一个公寓的那个大多了。

他感觉自己的生活已经完满了，不可能有再完满的版本了，于是宫侑从鼻子里发出了一声满足的叹息。在新公寓的某一角有一只蓝色天鹅绒盒子，盛着两只金戒指。但是首先，他们要征服世界，要走得更远，要看见自己站上2020年奥运会的舞台。宫侑将一切都计划好了，包括向影山求婚的最佳时期。

那对戒指是一个提醒，提醒他要全心全意对待自己所爱的运动，提醒他要全心全意的对待这个躺在他臂弯中的，他更爱的男孩。

“你脸上的蠢笑看起来真俗，”宫治头上搭着毛巾走进来，带进了几丝‘银河泡泡球’的气味。宫侑朝他身后的浴室瞥了一眼。

“闭上嘴把窗户打开，你个傻子，”宫侑说的毫无恶意，他听到宫治在他身后弄出了声响——他的兄弟像对狗狗一样拍拍他的头，他知道宫侑在这样舒心的环境下是不会攻击他的。

**Author's Note:**

> 有安定感的成年侑影真好！  
> 一起置办新家什么的真好！！  
> 有点坏坏的但又温柔可靠的宫前辈真好！！！  
> 一本正经地说rubber ducky的影山真好！！！！  
> 互相注视着的两个人真好！！！！！


End file.
